


easy

by wordkill (orphan_account)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, lowkey volleyball au (very lowkey)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wordkill
Summary: seven days, seven days are long enough to fall in love.or the one where wooyoung will date anyone who confesses to him for a whole week and san isn't afraid of trying new things.(a seven days au no one asked for but i wanted to write anyway)
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, past san & jooe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

san's sitting in class, fingers tapping against his desk instead of taking notes of whatever it is his semiotics teacher is spurring on about. there's this discomfort sitting on his chest and his ears are ringing, joowon's words echoing inside his mind.

_"i want to breakup," she said, without having the decency to even look him the eye, she twirled her hair and bit the inside of her cheeks._

_it wasn't a pleasant thing for her either. weirdly enough san felt some sort of relief, as if someone had taken a huge weight off his shoulders._

_"you're a nice guy, but i guess we're too different..." she trails off and finally raises her head, their eyes meet and san smiles._

_"it's okay, it was good while it lasted."_

truth is, joowon was already seeing someone else. and san was okay with that, until he started overthinking it, that is.

"my relationships never last long..." he says out loud and mingi, one of his best friends, quirks his eyebrows.

"you're still hung up on that? just date wooyoung already and move on."

"woo-who? and why would i do that?"

"please... he's everybody's sweetheart. and there's a rumor he dates anyone who confesses to him for a whole week. i can't believe you don't know him, he's in the university's volleyball team with you and yunho."

_oh_

san thinks.

_that wooyoung._

_the outside hitter that somehow manages to keep his perfect hair intact during practice. that same guy he barely ever talks to, not because he doesn't want to, they just are silently comfortable with each other. that wooyoung._

yeah it's not gonna happen, he's way out of san's league.

*

the thing is, after what mingi said, san kind of can't stop staring at wooyoung during practice. getting to the point where he misses his timing and allows the ball to fall right in front of his face.

san isn't the prideful type but he knows he's a decent libero and that hadn't happened for the whole week, he's been doing well. even hongjoong asks him what the hell is wrong with him, he says it jokingly but san thinks he's losing it.

everyone's ready to leave once practice is over, san stays to practice on his own as usual. then he sees it.

a girl he's never seen before standing at gym's entry. she looks impatient and she's tapping her heels against the floor. it's distracting, but it's not more distracting than wooyoung coming out of the locker's room, hair pushed back, wearing all black, fancy coat and leather pants.

san looks away quickly once he notices the girl's looking at him.

*

"say mingi, do you think wooyoung dates boys?" mingi laughs at san's question, followed by yunho's scoff as well.

"san are you dumb? course he does, he has dated hongjoong-hyung before!" san stops for a moment and tries to imagine wooyoung and hongjoong dating, it feels absurdly out of place.

"sannie~ are you going to ask wooyoung out?" mingi sing songs and san flips him off before burying his face on his hands.

_why do his friends have to be so childish? they're in college for god's sake._

*

they're at volleyball practice again, everything's fine.

san has decided to absolutely not let himself be distracted by the sheer beauty wooyoung beholds or whatever poetic kind of shit his mind's coming up with.

it's not an official match but san can't help feel thrilled everytime he's on the court.

and when wooyoung yells "nice pass!" and gives him the thumbs up san decides that he's gonna ask him out, because yolo, you know.

everyone's packing their things, leaving one by one. for the first time san's packing up too, just in case wooyoung rejects him he can just run away and act like this never happened.

"wooyoung!" he lets out a bit too enthusiastically as he walks towards the other boy.

"what's up, san-ah?"

"i- uh- i kind of wanted to ask... if you'd like... date me, i guess?" the words come out slowly and uncertain, almost as if san's making sure wooyoung can hear him clearly. the latter snorts at san's blabber, until he looks at him and realizes san means it.

"i'm sorry i asked, i should've known better-"

"no wait- i mean, calm down san. i'll date you."

"really?"

"yeah, i guess it'll be fun huh?" san can feel his cheeks heat up at the way wooyoung's talking to him, honestly this is the most they've talked, like, ever. if it were up to wooyoung to say, there's a weird comfort in being silent around san, like he doesn't need to say anything to be understood, and even though he doesn't know that, san thinks the same.

"well, you have my number right? it's in the team's groupchat." san can only nod at this point, still in disbelief that wooyoung agreed to date him out of all people.

"i'll see you tomorrow then, san-ah." wooyoung adds and gives san a quick kiss on his cheek before walking out of the court really fast.

san doesn't really notice that, he just brings his hand to his cheek and smiles to himself.

*

"so, you managed to ask wooyoung out? congrats man!" mingi says and pats san on the back, the smaller boy shoos him.

"he thought i was joking at first, why would he think that?"

"i dunno man, maybe he didn't know you're bi."

"please, it's 2020, being straight is old fashioned." yunho intrudes and mingi laughs at his antics

"the way you talk is old fashioned. hanging out with hongjoong-hyung too much?" san replies, not looking up from his phone, not even when yunho smacks him in the back of his head.

wooyoung said he'd be there soon, but he didn't specify how soon that was.

san is boiling in anxiety.

"dude, chill."

"why is everybody always telling me to calm down? i am calm."

"nah, you're not. you're shaking like a chihuahua."

san's about to flip mingi off, which has become a sort of habit nowadays, but then wooyoung shows up.

he's just wearing a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans but san looks at him like he's the most beautiful man he's ever seen, and maybe that's true, not that he would admit it.

wooyoung grabs him by the hand and it's like san's entire body is short circuiting. he smiles and gives wooyoung's hand a small squeeze before leaving, he doesn't even bother with saying bye to his friends.

*

it's only convenient that their first date is on the very first day of chuseok, they go to a small festival fair outside their campus, between the ramen shop and the police station. everyone's wearing hanboks and eating delicious food and san insists in getting ice cream and really who is wooyoung to deny him? especially when he's jumping around and dragging him in a childish like manner that doesn't match his looks at all.

truthfully speaking wooyoung would take this to his grave, but today, san looked at least ten times more handsome than usual. and that's saying something because he already thought san was beautiful before san ever even acknowledged his existence.

he still remembers it, it was his first day after he joined the university's volleyball team.

_san was just standing there, he had a serious look on his face, focused on hongjoong's welcome speech, sweat almost ruining the eyeliner that marked his eyes. then san smiled at him and welcomed him to team. he didn't even think someone could smile so brightly, and in that moment he knew he'd be okay there._

"wooyoung-ah what flavor do you want?" wooyoung's thoughts are interrupted by san's question, he says he'll want whatever san's getting for himself and san nods and pays for both their ice creams.

"you know, you're actually better at this than me."

"what you're talking about?" san asks, slurping his ice cream before it melts off and he makes a mess

"dating. i'm talking about the date."

"so, you think i should open a business like you, date people for a week and breakup?"

"yah! this isn't business!" san laughs and his laugh is squeaky, like a squish toy you'd buy to your dog to chew on. wooyoung thinks it's adorable.

"yeah i know wooyoungie. now eat your ice cream before it melts like mine."

wooyoung humms and resumes to eating.

the sound of san calling him _wooyoungie_ ringing on his ears.

*

wooyoung and san have been dating for four days, four days only and wooyoung is spiraling into complete madness. or that's what he likes to call it.

his best friend, yeosang, tells him he's stupid and obviously in love.

as matter of fact, yeosang is right (as he usually is) but wooyoung would never give him the satisfaction of being right.

_"just confess, you idiot."_

he'd told wooyoung on the previous day, when they were hanging out on wooyoung's couch and eating ice cream.

ah yes, ice cream. that's exactly what brought this up to be honest.

wooyoung realized, when he ate and yeosang said the ice cream was delicious, that instead of even tasting the cold dessert he was actually thinking of san. and that got him to the conclusion that choi san had officially ruined ice cream for him. he couldn't eat it without thinking of him, without thinking of his hands, his mouth, lips and even his tongue. he recalled another time they had ice cream, it was one of those that make your tongue turn blue and when san stuck out his tongue for wooyoung to see he also ended up seeing san's tongue piercing.

that thought kept running through his mind but he didn't mention it, like it was a secret of his own, thinking that san's tongue piercing was really fucking hot.

wooyoung closed his eyes and sighed briefly before picking his stuff up. he still had volleyball practice today.

*

volleyball practice used to be so easy before wooyoung was _painfully aware_ of san's presence.

everytime the boy smiled at him, looking carefree, eyesmile and dimples out for the world to see. it just made wooyoung think that falling in love is easy.

or at least, falling in love with san is.

and sometimes wooyoung would catch himself looking at the nape of san's neck, where his mullet clung because of the sweat and he could see a few freckles at the expanse of his neck.

and yeah.

he missed his chance to hit the ball and it dropped onto the floor, right in front of his eyes. he remembered the same thing happened to san a few days ago, before san even asked him out.

he smiled at the idea of san missing a ball because of him, ignoring completely the murderous look hongjoong gave him.

*

wooyoung tells san to meet him at the subway station so they can go somewhere together, it's a date, obviously.

san just didn't realize a whole group of girls from their university would be there as well.

it looked like wooyoung didn't know either, if anything.

"who you're going out with nowadays wooyoungie?" san heard one of the girls ask and somehow he found some courage within himself to say something.

"he's going out with me." the same girl laughed at him as if the possibility of him and wooyoung being together was a joke.

wooyoung apologized and took san by his hand. leaving the girls behind with confused expressions.

"you know, if you don't say anything i'm gonna start thinking you're embarrassed of going out with me. that you're doing this out of pity, and pity is the last thing i want from you."

san says after they've been walking together in complete silence.

wooyoung stops on his tracks and lets go of san's hand.

"i know it's not a big deal, since we'll breakup after tomorrow. but i'm an emotional person and- i don't know, that felt weird." wooyoung looks at san in the eyes, they're foggy and wooyoung tries to swallow the lump in his throat and say something but nothing comes out, he just humms and san smiles at him, it's not a warm smile, it's a smile that feels like saying goodbye and wooyoung actually hates it.

*

it's their last date, wooyoung doesn't know what to tell san to make it up for how their last date went.

he can't just come up and say ' _whaddup san i'm actually in love with you so will you please date me for real?'_

it sounds stupid even just thinking about it.

wooyoung shakes these thoughts off once san arrives, he's wearing a red shirt with a jeans jacket, black leather pants and shoes, and a black choker too, covering some of his freckles. wooyoung almost feels like he should be thankful for having the opportunity to even go on this date with san in the first place.

he completely misses the nervousness that san is feeling, too caught up on his beauty to notice his shaky hands and stuttering words.

san wasn't the type to dress up, wooyoung knew that, and that left him wondering what made today so special.

putting all these thoughts aside he linked his arms with san and they went to the planetarium together.

they were standing in a blue and purple hall, the galaxy painted behind them.

it reflected on their eyes and san was blabbering random astronomical facts to wooyoung while the latter merely nodded and smiled through, even though he wasn't paying much attention to it.

then their eyes met for a split second and san seemed to be getting weirdly bold after they started dating because he grabbed wooyoung's shoulder and kissed him full on the lips. right there, in front of a bunch of strangers too.

there were no fireworks or butterflies, just a burning spark that moved as they locked their lips.

in that moment wooyoung thought that maybe he really loved san.

when san pulled away and smiled at him he was _so_ sure of it.

*

that was it, they were going to breakup today.

san came to practice like usual, smiled like usual and did everything as he usually would. maybe wooyoung had really misunderstood everything and san would be just fine without him, and maybe he would be just fine without san as well.

it wasn't the end of the world.

that was til the end of practice. wooyoung didn't even want to leave the locker room, he knew san would be there, waiting to end it all.

maybe he was being selfish but he didn't want it to end. he just wanted to keep holding san's hand, really.

after he finished dressing up and packing his things he sighed before stepping on the court once again.

then he saw san, practicing by himself _as usual._

he was covered in sweat and looked actually pained when he saw wooyoung walk towards him.

and as he got closer his last remaining braincells said fuck it and he grabbed san by his drenched in sweat shirt and kissed him, slowly then all at once.

he expected san to push him away and call him names, even though san didn't seem like the type to swear.

san kissed him back instead.

he not only kissed him back but also pulled wooyoung closer, bringing his left hand to wooyoung's hair as their kiss got deeper. wooyoung smiled in between the kiss and they finally opened their eyes. san was smiling too, he bumped their foreheads together and just stood there for a few seconds.

"i don't want to breakup."

"that's funny... i don't want to either." 

that was all the reassuring wooyoung needed right now.

san's hands rested on his chest and he could feel wooyoung's heartbeat, frantic, much like his own. 

falling in love with someone had never been this easy.


	2. bonus chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this months ago but never translated it until now, it's a little sequel to the previous chapter.

after you spend time with someone, you unwittingly learn things about them.

wooyoung learnt, in a meaningless conversation with san, that the older boy had always wanted to study astronomy but choose a business major so he wouldn't upset his parents. that gave wooyoung some sort of comfort, knowing san wouldn't judge him for wanting to quit advertising to study dance instead.

"well, at least it's our last year."

san had his head resting on wooyoung's lap and instead of answering he just nodded. the older boy turned around so he could look at wooyoung and they both smiled at each other.

they were sitting outside campus, watching the stars. wooyoung ran his fingers through san's hair.

moments like these had become rare in between them, in the midst of volleyball competitions and their thesis, everything was chaos.

san pointed at the moon and said something about how it moves away from the earth for at least three centimenters every year, wooyoung wasn't even looking at the moon. he stared at the back of san's hands instead, alternating his gaze between san's face... he could _feel_ the enthusiasm.

the san who talks about space is very much alike the san who plays volleyball with all he's got.

"you're not listening to me, are you?"

"not really, nah." san playfully slapped wooyoung's arm and the younger couldn't help but giggle before leaning in, closing the gap between their lips.

san started moving now, sitting in front of wooyoung so he could kiss him properly. allowing his hands to get inside wooyoung's shirt, fingers sinking on his hips before taking out his right hand and grabbing the nape of wooyoung's neck, fingers caressing his hair and then drawing a vertical line on his back. 

wooyoung almost stopped breathing and his heart skipped a beat or two. he kept kissing san anyways.

when san pulled away wooyoung couldn't help but let out a hum of disapproval, not wanting to break away the contact. san's face moved to wooyoung's neck, breathing in the smell of hemlock and grove of his perfume.

it took less than a second for san to press wooyoung on the ground, the younger's back hitting the cold grass with an inaudible thud.

it didn't matter that much anyways, as cold as it was, the heat emanating from san was already enough to keep wooyoung's mind off things.

they shared smiling glances and even though it was night, san felt like the sun was burning brightly behind him, heat spreading all over his body.

*

after a lot of making out at the courtyard, they decided to go back to their doorms.

it wasn't like san didn't want to stay up all night kissing wooyoung, it was just that he didn't want to get caught by an RA.

*

"sannie, i'm going crazy."

"don't you mean _crazier_?"

san asks, not taking his eyes off of his papers, he really needs to work on these.

"yah! i'm being serious here! this thesis is driving me insane. you're so lucky your partners for the project are normal people."

san laughs, cause that's debatable at best. 

yunho and mingi certainly aren't normal, but yeah, they get the job done.

san can feel wooyoung pouting, so he raises his head and looks at him, his glasses slowly fall to the bridge of his nose and _god damn,_ wooyoung didn't want to have this thoughts right now but _how does san manage to be so sexy all the time?_

the intensity of his gaze alone makes wooyoung flustered, cheeks tinted pink and all that.

"and what do you want me to do?" 

san asks, looking at his boyfriend, who's still sitting on his bed.

truth be told, san was itching to ditch his papers to cuddle wooyoung and fill him with kisses. but he couldn't.

"do you think that our advisor would let me switch groups? i'm tired of doing everything on my own." 

wooyoung decided to change the subject.

as much as he wanted to kiss san until his lips went numb, he also didn't want him to get distracted from his papers.

"i guess he would. project's just started. do you want to join my group?"

"can i?"

"'course you can! mingi and yunho like you, they're just annoying. there's one thing though..."

wooyoung furrowed his brows as he waited for san to finish his sentence.

"how am i gonna concetrate on anything with you around?"

wooyoung laughed through his nose, by relief or anxiousness, he couldn't tell. because as soon as san said that he also got up from his chair and did a little run towards the bed, throwing himself and falling beside his boyfriend, hugging him tightly afterwards.

"do you have no shame, jung wooyoung? i'm busy here and you just keep distracting me with that pretty face."

wooyoung laughed at his antics.

"yeah, yeah. sorry. now let go before you hug me to death."

and san did, receiving a warm smile from wooyoung.

"can i take a look at the papers? i can help you-"

"you can look at them. _later_ , right now you owe me some kisses."

*

mingi is the king of stupid ideas, as smart as he is, he somehow always manages to find something stupid to do.

and really.

what an idea.

going out for drinks on a wednesday after the first part of their project got approved by their advisor.

wooyoung, that was now part of san's group, was the most drunk out all of them.

oh how he wished he'd listened to yeosang's voice of reason before going out.

_don't drink too much, woo. you always do stupid shit when you're drunk._

his rommate had told him.

and yeah, maybe that was true. because drunk wooyoung has no filter, he just sings and dances in very unflattering ways.

even san was laughing at him, and of course, yunho was recording it (he'd probably use the footage as blackmailing material later on if he needed to).

they're laughing and mingi's trying to play the acoustic guitar and everything's good.

until wooyoung trips on his own feet and falls, face flat against san's chest.

wooyoung then decides to ignore the voice in the back of his head that tells him to not start something he can't finish so he leans in and kisses san.

yunho and mingi shared disgusted expressions with each other, san and wooyoung are too busy with each other to even notice them.

after a few seconds san pulls away and straight up laughs at wooyoung, the younger's face goes from flushed pink to bright red really quick.

kind of adorable if you ask san.

he then runs his fingers through wooyoung's hair, smiling at him.

"i think we should go back. it's getting late and we have volleyball practice tomorrow."

wooyoung nods and they grab yunho, ignoring mingi's complaints on the way out.

*

"told you not to drink that much."

that's yeosang's loving way of saying good morning, it seems.

in other occasions wooyoung would complain but yeosang is right, and the massive headache he's got is telling him to not start an argument at six in the morning.

"shit, i'm late for practice."

"you're going in that state?"

yeosang asks as he watches his friend get up and rummage through his clothes, looking for his uniform.

"we have matches coming up soon, if i don't practice i'm gonna get benched."

"you're gonna get benched if you go to practice while hangover, you look like a truck ran you over ten times. just stay here, ask san to come over and baby you or something."

"why don't _you_ baby me instead, best friend?"

"no offence but i have shit to do. my own classes and thesis, you know."

oh yeah.

wooyoung kinda forgot about that, even though yeosang is majoring in journalism, this is also his last year.

"and how's your thesis going?"

"it'd be better if seonghwa-hyung stopped bitching about every little detail. not even hongjoong-hyung can take it anymore."

wooyoung smiled, yeosang was always complaining about that seonghwa guy.

that was all just pent up sexual tension if you asked him.

*

turns out wooyoung spent all day sleeping, waking up when he heard someone knock on his door, knowing very well that it wasn't yeosang because yeosang never knocks.

it was san.

"are you trying to give me a heart attack? i worried about you all day you rascal!"

"sorry, i slept in."

"yeah i noticed! yeosang asked me to come over and check if you were still alive. i sent you a bunch of texts and you didn't reply to any of them."

"hey, relax. i'm okay. how was practice?"

"i messed up, couldn't focus. thinking about your stupid ass."

"my ass isn't stupid."

san flicked him in the head.

"you know what i meant."

"yeah, i'm sorry.

"it's okay, i'm overreacting. just text me next time, before you decide to disappear for a whole day."

wooyoung nods, hugging his boyfriend and hiding his face on the crook of his neck.

"something interesting happened today though."

"what do you mean?"

"yunho told me he has 'feelings' for mingi." san replied, making the quoting motion with his fingers at the word _feelings_.

"finally!"

"yeah, he just has to tell mingi now."

"baby steps huh?" san laughed.

"we can't clown them for that. we dated for a whole week before deciding to confess."

yeah.

he had a point.

"are you really okay though?"

"yeah sannie, i'm fine."

"good because now i'm gonna give you sooo many kisses, you have no idea how much i missed you."

wooyoung laughed.

to be honest he felt a weird sting inside his chest whenever san said something like that.

he felt wanted, he felt loved.

*

san's hands traveled across wooyoung's legs and the younger let out shaky breaths as they moved closer to his groin. san had his lips plucked onto wooyoung's neck the entire time, sometimes kissing him and sometimes sucking shades of purple here and there.

wooyoung felt as if he'd stop breathing if san stopped touching him.

*

in the morning after, wooyoung doesn't know where he ends and san begins as they lay next to each other on wooyoung's messy bed, a light beam entering the room through the ajar window, the hickeys san left on his neck fading in the sunlight, stinging at the warmth. 

they're probably late for volleyball practice but when wooyoung turns to look at san, who's also waking up, he can't help but smile.

despite the morning breath and bed hair.

wooyoung probably doesn't even care about practice that much. and so his hands travel on san's bare back and he writes 'i love you' with his fingertips, san smiles and whispers almost inaudibly in the shell of his ear.

"i love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> what even is this... anyways thanks to anyone who reads this + english isn't my first language so i'm sorry if there are any errors (pls let me know if you find any so i can fix it lol)


End file.
